One big dysfunctional but loving family
by The Hidden Red Emerald Wolf
Summary: They grew up in happy families. Excepted for everything, no matter what society said, was wrong or right. Faced challenges head on and succeed, in those challenges. That was what they set out to accomplish. Even if society deemed it wrong. [I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER SVU]
1. Details

Olivia - Oliver Benson Cragen born December 21st 1968

Alexandra 'Alex' Cabot born September 30th 1975

Cassandra 'Casey' Novak born April 9th 1976

Title:

One big dysfunctional but loving family

Full Summary:

They grew up, in happy, loving families. One learning she/he was the product of rape, but loved none the less. Growing up with both parents in their life's. accepted for everything they are and would be. They didn't care what society said. All that mattered to the is their family and close friends. Nothing less and nothing more. Even if society deemed it wrong.

Details:

I plan for many chapters

I do not know when I will post my chapters

I will try to be timely

If you have any ideas for this story please let me know


	2. Chapter 1 (Serena)

It was the night of February 22, 1968. Serena Benson was on her way home, from work. She didn't want to be outside longer then she had to be. Wanting to get home quick, she decided to take few back street shortcuts. But was that the wrong decision . She didn't think anyone would be out this late and when it was this cold out. But someone was. He was lurking just around the corner, waiting for her, for when she turned the corner.

All Serena remembered was the guy grabbing her, seeing his face, and screaming for help, while he was hurting her. When she came to, the next day, she assumed, all she could hear was a steady beeping. Opening her eyes, she shut the right away, unable to handle the harsh light. When she heard a man ask someone, "excuse me?" "Yes." Answered a nurse or who Serena guessed was a nurse, not really sure where she was. "Could we dim the lights, I though I saw her open her eyes." The man asked, the nurse didn't verbally respond, but nodded and dimmed the lights. "Thank you." The man said to the nurse, who just nodded and left the room after saying to call if anything was needed.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I'm with the Special Victims Unit, Detective Donald Cragen. Can you tell me what happened?" The detective asked her. Serena nodded. "Yes ... I was um. I was walking home from work. As you know it was cold out last night. So I ... I decided to take a few back streets to um ... To get home." Serena told Detective Cragen, tears gathering in her eyes. "When I ... I guess someone was waiting I ... I ... w walked down the alley turning the corner." Serena told him, starting to cry.

"I guess he was hiding. He grabbed me, but I saw his face. He um ... He um grabbed me and covered my mouth, with his hand, while he ... um ... you um ... know pulled his pants down and then ... then mine." Serena said sobbing, she couldn't handle it, but something about Detective Donald Cragen comforted her. "He told me to scream. I yelled for help. Oh I yelled and yelled." She sobbed. "Before ... he um, knocked me out I guess, I heard him and felt him ... um. Release in me." Serena whispered the last three words, chocking it out in a breath, ashamed, that this had happened to her. She'd never done anything wrong 'what did I do to deserve this?' Serena thought to herself, before Detective Cragen pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Serena, may I call you Serena?" Detective Cragen asked. Serena nodded her consent. "Serena, can we do a kit?" Detective Cragen asked gently. "Please. I w ... want this bastard to rot in hell." Serena told Detective Cragen with conviction in her voice.

Detective Cragen nodded and pressed the call button. "You need assistance?" Asked the nurse over the intercom. "Yes, Serena Benson consented to have a rape kit done." The Detective told the nurse. "The doctor and a nurse will be there shortly." "Thank you." Detective Cragen said before the nurse clicked off to page, Serena Benson's doctor and a nurse.

Approximately an hour later all the evidence was collected and the kit finished to be sent to the lab. To be tested and examined. Detective Cragen stayed with Serena al, thought out her exam as asked. It seemed he gave he all the comfort and reassurance she needed.

A MONTH LATER

Serena Benson was at home when the Detective working her case, Donald Cragen, called. "Serena, we got him." He told her excitedly. Serena was happy. 'No more being scared to walk home, thinking he could come back anytime' she thought. "Is it over, is it really over, Don?" Serena asked quietly, not quite believing it. "Yes, it's all over, he confessed. All we have to go through is the trial now. Then you can put this in the past." He told Serena.

"Don can you come over, I need to tell you something?" Serena asked him. "I'll be right there Serena." Don told her. Serena hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later a knock came to her door. "Who is it?" Serena called thought the door. "Serena it's me, Don." He called back, Serena then flipped the latch, "come on in Don, doors open." Serena called back to him.

"What did you need to tell me, Serena?" Don called when she wouldn't look at him. "I'm pregnant." She told him. "You keeping the baby?" Don asked. Knowing abortion wasn't legal. "Yes." Serena told him strongly, "my baby did nothing to deserve this, but I will love them no matter what." Serena told him. "I'll help you two, no matter what." Don told her conviction in his voice.

AFTER THE NEWS

"Don, would like to stay for dinner?" Serena asked shyly. "Yes, I would love to." Don answered. And this was the start of the beginning of their relationship.

A WEEK LATER AT TRIAL

Serena could see her attacker smiling, as if this was nothing. The prosecution and defense both asked questions and she answered them all truthfully. Even the ones that were tough and she didn't want to answer. The jury found her attacker guilty, and had him sentenced to life, without parole. After he was sentenced and before he was taken to jail, Serena confronted him. Taking in her attacker, at six foot three inches, he towered over her, dark skin, eyes wild, and if you listened closely you could hear growls coming from him.

He was fuming. Thought he would get off, freely. Well he wasn't so the joke was on him. "You think you had control over me, THAT you could control me?" Serena asked her attacker. "We'll guess what, you'll never see the outside world again, you skin bastard." Serena said laughing, and with that she walked away, never to see her attacker again.


	3. Chapter 2 (Nicholas and Caroline)

It was sometime in May of 1959. They met in high school. They did everything together. School functions. Extra curricular activities, such as, chess, debate team and study group at school. They would always flirt around each other not quite, going further than that.

It was mid year of their junior year, when Nicholas Cabot asked Caroline Fields to go steady with him. She agreed and they went from there. Nicholas introduced Caroline to his and him to hers.

Both their families saw the were smitten with each other, so Caroline's father gave Nicholas permission to marry Caroline. They went to the junior prom together. After that the seniors left and the juniors became the new seniors.

Nicholas and Caroline spent their whole summer together. And they enjoyed it.

They went through their senior year. And after their graduation, Nicholas asked Caroline to marry him, when he was delivering one of the valedictorian speech. The crowd gasped, and they all looked towards Caroline Fields to see what her answer was. She screamed yes. Happy he asked. Knowing that they didn't want to be married yet, they postponed the wedding for a few years.

**PRESENT 1973**

Nicholas had been remembering their younger days. "Honey?" He heard Caroline, his wife call out to him. "Yes?" Nicholas asked. "Are you ok, I've been calling for you." Caroline told him. "I'm sorry baby, I was remembering, when I asked you to marry me." Nicholas told he. "Yes, those days, well come, we're late for our reservations." Caroline told her husband. "Oh I'm sorry honey, lets get going then." Nicholas said, giving his wife a peck on the lips and then her cheek.

On the way to the fancy dinner, the talking about, random things. When they finally got to their table, after their host seated them, Caroline told Nicholas her news, "you know how we've been trying for a baby, the doctor said to wait a couple of years when we aren't so stressed, an that we would have a baby. She told me I was healthy, besides my elevated blood pressure and stress levels." Caroline tod him, "what did your doctor tell you honey." Caroline asked her husband knowing he had a doctors appointment today also, "just about the Sam thing my sweet, but my blood pressure isn't elevated, my stress is." Nicholas told her.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Nicholas having heard his wife in the bathroom, went to check on her. "Caroline, dear are you okay?" Nicholas asked. "Yes I'm okay." Caroline answered back. "It must've been something I ate, if I'm not feeling better tomorrow, I'll go to the doctors." Caroline told her husband, to reassure himself and also herself.

**ONE DAY LATER**

"Ms. Cabot the doctor will see you now." A nurse called. "Room 2, please. And remove your clothes and put on your gown, I will be right back to answer any questions you have." Th nurse told her.

"Any questions?" The nurse asked. Caroline shook her head no. "Okay we need to take your weight, blood pressure, temperature, and a vial of blood to rule out anything." The nurse told her. "Your weight is good, it seems you gained a little weight nothing major, blood pressure is perfect. Your temperature is a little elevated, have you been sick at all, besides what you listed, could you be pregnant?" The nurse asked while Caroline, answered her other questions and collecting a vial of blood.

Caroline answered best to he knowledge and told the nurse her period would becoming this week, with that the nurse sent the blood to the lab to be tested. Maybe 10 minutes after the nurse oft the doctor came into the room, after knocking of course.

And asked routine questions. 20 minutes later, the results of the blood tests were sent to the doctor, and the doctor told her patient, Caroline Cabot that, "well Caroline it seems your pregnant." The doctor told her.

"Let's have a look and she how far along you are, your are three weeks it seems, maybe a little more, but around three weeks absolutely." The doctor told Caroline and then told her she was done here after prescribing the medicine she needed to be healthy during her pregnancy.

"Nick, guess what?" Caroline said bouncing up to her husband. "The sky?" Nick said with a grin, "nope." Caroline said popping the 'p'. "You haven't met this person yet." Caroline told him. "You have more family, I haven't met?" Nicholas asked, he though he had met everyone, "no you have family we haven't met." Caroline told him, while rubbing her belly unconsciously, Nicholas saw this, and a broad smile broke out on his face, "are you telling me we're pregnant, Carrie?" Nicholas asked, "why yes I am." Caroline said excitedly. Nick then picked her up and spun her yelling her was going to be a daddy.

* * *

Sorry. All mistakes are my fault, I need to go through and review it and I will, but I just want to post this. Please review.


	4. Benson - Cragen

Serena Cragen née Benson

Husband: Donald 'Don' Cragen

Status: American

Gender: Female

Children Olivia Cragen === transitions to = Oliver Benson Cragen

Donald 'Don' Cragen

Wife: Serena Cragen née Benson

Staus: American

Gender: Male

Don Cragen was the detective that helped solve Serena Benson's case. He helped to put the rapist, who hurt her behind bars. And he helped her. The rapist, her child's sperm donor, was a monster. And not because of his origin, but because of what he did to her and countless other women. She confronted him, after he was sentenced to life. She took in her attacker. At six foot three inches, he towered over her, dark skin, eyes wild, and if you listened closely you could hear low growls coming from him. "You think you had control over me, THAT you could control me?" Serena asked her attacker. "Well guess what, you'll never see the outside world again, you sick bastard." She said, and with that she walked away, never to see her attacker again. Serena had already told Don of her pregnancy. And Don was ecstatic. And told her. "I'll stand by you no matter what." Don told her, with promise in his voice and you could see the promise bursting from his eyes.


	5. Olivia - Oliver

Olivia - transitions fully to Oliver Benson Cragen

Father: Donald 'Don' Cragen

Mother: Serena Cragen née Benson

Status: American

Gender: intersex (but transitions fully to male)

Olivia the product of rape. But she wasn't treated badly. Olivia didn't learn how she was brought into the world until she was old enough to comprehend, what she was being told. But Olivia didn't let that bother her, her real father, the one she grew up with Donald Cragen. To her, he was her father, no matter if she didn't share his DNA. She took after him. At the age of 16 Olivia told her parents she wanted to transition fully to be male, not just have the bottom of a male. Her parent told her they would help and support her through it along with her family friends. And at the age of 18 Olivia became Oliver Benson Cragen, he had everything changed to reflect changed so all his records called him Oliver. Oliver followed his fathers foot steps to become an (SVU) Special Victims Unit Detective. And that is where he met his loves Alexandra Cabot and Cassandra Novak.


	6. Cabot

Caroline Cabot née Fields

Husband: Nicholas Cabot

Status: American

Gender: Female

Children Alexandra Cabot

Nicholas Cabot

Wife: Caroline Cabot née Fields

Status:American

Gender: Male

High school sweet hearts. They didn't part with each other like other couples did, when high school ended. No they stayed together, went to the same college and university. They later married. And later created their own law firm. And later gave birth to their one and only child. Alexandra Cabot.


	7. Alexandra

Alexandra 'Alex' Cabot

Father: Nicholas Cabot

Mother: Caroline Cabot née Fields

Status: American

Gender: Female

The one and only child to the Cabot's. both her parents love her and will do anything within reason for her. Alec had, and has a happy life, her parents told her they would support her no matter what. And they did and do. They were ecstatic to learn that their daughter wanted to follow in their steps. They were saddened she wouldn't be working along side them in the family firm, but were still happy. Alex later found her two loves Oliver Benson Cragen and Cassandra Novak.


	8. Novak

Katrina Novak née Todd

Husband: David Novak

Status: American

Gender: Female

Children Casey Novak

David Novak

Wife: Katrina Novak née Todd

Status: American

Gender: Male

They met in college. Katrina going to college to become a doctor and David going to become lawyer and later a judge. They kept contact when they both went their separate ways after college. When they met up after keeping in touch they couldn't deny the chemistry between them. That was when they married and later had their one and only child Cassandra Novak.


	9. Cassandra

Casey Novak

Father: David Novak

Mother: Katrina Novak née Todd

Status: American

Gender: Female

The one and only child to the Novak's. both her parents love her and support her. They told her they would always support her no matter what. And they would do anything for her within reason. David and Katrina were both ecstatic and happy she wanted to go into her fathers profession. Katrina was saddened when she didn't want to go into the medical field, but it didn't matter, she only cared about her daughters happiness. Casey later found her two loves Alexandra Cabot and Oliver Benson Cragen.


End file.
